My Knight In Shining Armor
by ItsTheCrackshack
Summary: NarutoxHaruna Lemon. Story takes place during the filler episodes with Lady Haruna after Naruto, Chouji, and Hinata escorted her to the Land of Greens. Naruto decides to spend one more night with his princess before returning to the leaf. Haruna has certain plans and desires in mind for him...


**Author's Note**

**Howdy! I shall grace you all with another cougar x Naruto fic. This is during the filler episodes after Naruto protects Lady Haruna and gets her safely to the Land of Greens. Haruna of course, is thirsty for Naruto and begs him to stay with her. Enjoy hearing how the rest of this plays out!**

"I have a request to make. I would like to request that Naruto stay with me in the land of Greens." Lady Haruna spoke, shocking everyone.

"Sorry princess, I've got friends back at home that need me." Naruto replied.

"Well, then I would like to make one more request: that you spend one more night with me in the Land of Greens before you officially depart to the Hidden Leaf."

"Sure, I guess I can do that." Naruto agreed.

"See you back at the leaf, Naruto." Chouji waved his comrade farewell.

"Goodbye, Naruto." Hinata added with a look of concern on her face.

"Bye everyone, I'll be back before you know it."

Naruto promised with a wave before turning around and starting to walk. Haruna took his hand into hers. Naruto was taken back a bit by this, but allowed it. When he glanced up at her, she smiled at him and he flashed her a smile back in return. They walked in the direction of the castle that towered over the kingdom and up the steps leading to it. Haruna guided him hand-in-hand through the doors and inside.

"Well this looks nice, make yourself at home, Naruto." She insisted, finally relinquishing her grip on his hand to remove her headdress and shoes.

"I will, thanks." He answered while he kicked off his sandals.

"So Naruto, I was hoping that we could have dinner soon. What would you like?"

"Ramen."

"Alright, I'll ask my servants to prepare some ramen for us."

"Sounds good." Naruto smiled. He looked around the castle, taking in the magestic scene. There hung chandeliers from the ceiling, the floors a bright marble, and the walls were decked with windows that allowed the master of the place to overlook the vast land they ruled.

"This place is a beaut, it should make a great home." He mused.

"I know it will. Would you like to explore it with me?" She invited, offering her hand once again.

"Sure." He agreed, taking it. They roamed through the corridors, up and down the stairs, searching each and every room. They discovered a dining room filled fine china and elegant furniture, a sitting room with many comfortable seats and plants, and as they made their way up the stairs, they discovered a large set of doors that lead to a palace of a bedroom. The silk bed was a rose red color, with a crimson canopy hanging over it. Dressers and nightstands accompanied this velvety nest along with a door that led to an ivory-colored bathroom.

"Wow, well your going to be sleeping swell tonight! Wish my bed was as nice as this." Naruto commented, pushing his hand against the mattress to test it.

"Yes… Though I can think of one thing that would make it even better."

"What?" Naruto inquired as he looked over to face her. Before Haruna could answer, one of the chefs stepped in and said, "m'lady, your dinner is prepared and ready to eat."

"Thank you. Come, Naruto." Haruna went with Naruto into the dining hall and sat down across from him.

"This smells great." Naruto commented.

"It does, try it out." Naruto went to grab a few noodles from his bowl and slurped them up. The second he did, a delighted smile formed on his face in reaction to the spices dancing on his tongue.

Haruna returned the smile and asked, "I take it you like it, Naruto?"

"Yeah! It's great." He replied. The couple conversed about the recent events of the past few days and Haruna's feelings about becoming queen."

"Don't worry Haruna, you'll do great, I know it. You're brave, determined, and not to mention, very beautiful."

"Oh Naruto…"

"No, I'm serious. Those lavender eyes, pink lips, and gorgeous brown hair. You're a bombshell." Haruna blushed.

"Why, thank you." She beamed with rosy cheeks. The princess looked into Naruto's sky blue eyes and placed her hand on his.

Rubbing it gently, she spoke, "Naruto...I'd like to thank you for all that you have done for me on this mission, you protected my life with your own ...even after the way I treated you and your friends. You truly are a special person and I am grateful for the pleasure of having met you. You inspire me to become a better person and you are the kind of leader that I want to be to my people."

"I was happy to help, and I'm glad that I met you too. Sure, you were kinda rough around the edges when we first met, but...given your situation, I think anyone would have been the same way. In the end, you turned out to be a nice girl, and I consider you a friend." He confessed, moving his other hand to place it on top of hers.

He gave it a few strokes when blushing, she asked, "Naruto?"

"Yeah?"

"I have been wondering if...you might like to share a room together? Perhaps even the same bed tonight?"

"Oh...well, sure."

"Are you sure?"

"Well yeah, I mean, it'll be my first time sleeping with someone else next to me. An that bed of yours looks fantastic, really soft."

"It would be nice to try it out, wouldn't it be?"

"Yeah, let's do it." He smiled. They left the dining hall and journeyed up the stairs towards the master bedroom. On the way there, Naruto quickly scooped Lady Haruna up into his arms bridal style and carried her up the stairs and kicked open the door to her chambers. He dashed to the bed only to throw her onto it. Haruna held onto Naruto's shoulders; taking him with her as she landed. Naruto groaned a bit and lifted his head to face the woman under him. She smiled and gently stroked his whiskered cheek before reaching up to place her lips softly on his. Naruto's heart skipped a beat as the heat rushed to his face in the form of a mad blush.

"Hmm, did I overwhelm you, Naruto?" She teased as her feminine fingers trailed over his chest and stomach.

"N-no, I'm just not used to being kissed." He said, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh...well did you enjoy it?"

"Yeah..." He said.

"Then, would you like another one?"

"Yeah." He whispered before leaning in slowly and ultimately enveloping her lips in his own. He kissed the princess strongly, moving his soft, tranquil lips steadily against hers. Haruna felt her heart flutter as Naruto took her lips into his own, and when he placed a hand on her cheek and gently brushed against it with his thumb. He let out a low groan into her mouth that was met by her gently nipping his bottom lip. Instinctively, he parted his lips to allow her full access to his mouth. Haruna happily slided her tongue into the young blonde's mouth and caressed his tongue with hers in a steamy embrace that excited both of them to the very core. Naruto placed a hand on her head and continued stroking her cheek with the other as they made out. Haruna could feel her clit start to throb as her hero swirled his tongue passionately into hers. She responded by tangling her fingers into his hair, feeling the soft, golden locks course through them. The older woman started to roll her hips, grinding into the ninja's package in a way that caused pangs of pleasure to ripple through her crotch as well as his. Naruto returned the thrusts with equal force. Naruto felt his heart beat wildly at the sensation of this stunning, mature woman sucking on his tongue, and the way her hands have been roaming all over his body since they came back from the mission made Naruto feel something else that was previously foreign to him until now: desired, wanted, craved. The way the princess was throwing herself at him and exploring him, fondling him, stroking him, feeling the boy in ways he'd never been felt before, in an odd way, completed him. He pulled back a bit only for Haruna to hold out her tongue. Naruto leaned back in to give her tongue a few more licks and swipes of his own before breaking off completely, leaving a few strings of saliva that continued to connect them. Haruna lapped them up with her tongue as Naruto's eyes wandered down to her busty chest. She caught on quickly and gently pushed Naruto aside. She proceeded to roll off the bed and started stripping herself of her clothes. She untied her robes, letting them fall to the floor. What stood in front of the young shinobi now was a busty, curvy venus. Her D breasts bulged out of her bra and her curvy, fat ass was too much for the flimsy, dampened G-string to contain. Naruto drooled at the sight as blood began to trickle from his nostril and his cock achieved the same hardness as steel. The beast was almost tearing through his pants at this point. Naruto got to work unzipping his jacket and flung it to the floor. He practically tore his shirt off and yanked down his pants; kicking his feet wildly as he hurried to free himself of the garments. After abandoning his clothing, he stood on his knees as he turned his attention back to the naked princess crawling back onto the bed on hers. She gently placed a soft hand on his thigh and the other on his shoulder.

"Naruto, what do you think? Am I to your liking?" Naruto placed his hands on both of her cheeks and pulled her into a strong kiss.

He broke away and held her hands to reply, "Only the most beautiful thing I've ever seen in my life. You're a goddess." Haruna beamed at this answer with a heavy blush. Naruto brushed a chocolate strand of hair from her face as she stared deeply into his soft, blue orbs with her lavender ones. Haruna quickly crashed her lips onto his as she threw her arms around him in a strong embrace. Naruto kissed back and placed his hands on her juicy ass. The young ninja slid his hand up her back and moved them around to the front so that they were fondling her full breasts. Haruna moaned lightly and blushed as she opened her eyes slowly to catch a peek at her lover's. Naruto stared back through half-lidded eyes as his hands swiftly traveled south to stroke her perfectly shaved thighs. Naruto gently stroked them up and down prior to one of the busy hands moving in between them. He pressed his fingertips into the clit and massaged it up and down through the piece of cloth; grazing over the sensitive bud that swelled in between the luscious petals. Haruna squealed in delight only for her young lover to remove his hand and pull her onto him as he sat back down on the bed with her falling into his lap. Haruna reached down to grasp his cock and squeeze it gently. She moved downward slowly, feeling a warm, soft mound under the bottom of his shaft. She cupped her hand over his large sack and ran her fingers over them before returning to stroking the shaft. Naruto let out a groan in response to her exploration, which only motivated the horny princess all the more as she slipped her hand under the waistband of the boxer shorts while Naruto got to work unclasping her bra. He discarded it quickly and attacked her rosy nipples as she took the bare penis into her hand, feeling its warmth radiate as it throbbed in her hand. She relished the pleasure of having her breasts kissed and sucked while she ran her hand over the entire tool, her eyes widened as she got an idea of the size. Naruto's moans sent vibrations through her breast as she palmed him. Haruna's pussy quivered at the thought of having this tool inside of her. She rubbed the massive prick a few more times and rolled his balls around in her fingers before pulling her hand out of his boxers. Naruto broke away from her breast only for the beauty to push him back onto the bed so that she was the one on top. She moved off of him so that she could tug his boxers down until they were around his ankles. She pulled them completely off to reveal a massive, aching boner that had to measure up to roughly 10 inches in size and two inches in thickness. Haruna's nose trickled blood as she threw the boxers carelessly in a random direction. Focusing herself on the prize of her efforts, she blushed heavily while she gently placed her hand back onto the naked shaft and began to pump it tenderly. Naruto moaned, which motivated Haruna to go faster. She got hungry looking at this yummy piece of meat being jerked before her very eyes and the noises being omitted from the young fox's mouth only drove her crazier. She wasted no more time in placing her mouth on his cock and wrapping her pink, luscious lips around his throbbing head and bringing her head down to take in more of his erection. Haruna took in the scent and flavors of the boy's cock that she experienced as she went. It was like nothing she had ever tasted before. Whenever she brought herself back up to the head of the penis, Haruna made sure to give it a few good sucks and swirls of the tongue before going back to sucking the entire length. She forced herself down as far as she could go, doing her best to control her gag reflex. Naruto couldn't help but get some additional pleasure and satisfaction whenever she occasionally failed and choked on his overgrown manhood.

He smiled and teased, "Sorry if my peen is a little big. Haha." Haruna pulled it out, making a popping sound.

"Oh, don't be. It is quite delicious. There's just more of it to enjoy. Besides, I am still hungry after our meal, I could use a little dessert." She said while licking up and down the shaft cravingly.

"Well then, eat up!" Naruto insisted, pushing her head back down onto his dick and thrusting his hips to force it all the way down her throat. Haruna coughed and hacked on all of his meat being crammed into her. But she enjoyed it all the same as she moved up and down slowly, doing her best to control her struggles. She started picking up speed, pumping Naruto's penis with her throat with an accelerating motion, both of her hands gripped tightly onto his thighs as she went.

Naruto threw his head back and moaned, "Oh Kami, Haruna! That's so fucking good! Yes! Oh fuck yes!" He took her hands and interlaced his fingers with hers as she continued deepthroating his cock. The princess was determined. Tonight she was going to drain the young shinobi of every drop of cum that he had within him. Haruna kept fucking his thick cock with her mouth, sucking the head when she made her way back up to it until Naruto felt an overwhelming tsunami of pleasure come crashing down upon him as his member spewed rivers of the hot, sticky liquid into the beautiful brunette's throat. Haruna rubbed her throat with the flowing cock still inside it as she felt the hot liquid trickle down into her stomach, filling it completely and satisfying any remaining hunger she had left in her. She pulled away completely so that a string of saliva blended with cum continued to connect her to Naruto's still-hard dick. She gave the tip a kiss with her plump lips and put her arms around Naruto, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Thanks, baby. That felt amazing." Naruto praised, placing his lips on Haruna's. Haruna returned the kiss and said, "You're always welcome Naruto, I was happy to do it. I'd do anything for you." She said as she stared into Naruto's bright blue orbs as he smiled at her.

'Kami, he's so handsome.' She thought to herself.

"Now, time for me return the favor." He said, leaning in to give her one more kiss before moving down to her still clothed womanhood. Naruto looped his thumbs under the straps and pulled them all the way down to reveal a slick cunt displaying folds that glistened with excitement. Naruto leaned down and wiped his tongue against the exposed flesh, sampling the taste of his princess. He lapped his tongue up and down the sensitive clitoris a few more times before plunging the hot muscle into her moist birth cavern. Naruto's tongue explored the vaginal walls of Haruna's pussy with much hunger and curiosity. Naruto had never tasted a woman before and he wanted to make it very special for her, seeing her obvious desires and especially considering the fact that he would have to leave soon. Naruto probed the tight, fleshy tunnel, being sure to wriggle his muscle into every nook and cranny. Naruto was enjoying this exploration, especially the new sensations that he was experiencing. The feeling of the brunette's narrow walls constricting the intruding appendage, the moistness, the tangy flavors, and the knowledge that soon he would get to explore this sex of hers with his own. Haruna rested her head comfortably upon the pillow behind her as she smiled, glancing down at Naruto as she basked in the pleasure that he was giving her. That only he could give her. She placed her hand on the back of her lover's head and gently massaged his scalp and played with tufts of blonde hair while her other hand toyed with her breasts. Naruto pressed his mouth to her clit and moaned, sending out vibrations that rippled through her nerves pleasurably. Haruna shivered and let out a groan.

"Ohh Naruto...honey, what do you say we move on to some of the real fun?"

Naruto looked her up in the eyes and giving her pussy a few more finishing brushes of the tongue, said, "Sure, your pussy's starving for it, huh?"

"Yes, your thing is quite big and delicious. I should know, I've had the privilege of sampling it myself." She smiled.

"Well your pussy's about to know that same taste." Naruto said, moving on top on Haruna and gracing her lips with another kiss. She kissed back and brushed her hand over the back of his head lightly. Naruto broke away and aligned his erection to her leaking entrance. Haruna rested her hands on Naruto's back and relaxed herself while taking a breath inward.

"You ready, princess?" He whispered.

"Yes, my love." She replied. Naruto smiled and holding her close, pushed his boner into her vagina. The second the tip entered her, Haruna moaned in anticipation of the greater feelings yet to come. Haruna's walls throbbed and swallowed up the massive length, inch by inch, clutching onto it as it went in. Haruna was wailing like crazy, her fingers roaming all over the young shinobi's back as he inched into her and her crotch adjusted to his size.

"Ohhh Naruto! It's so big! You're stretching me out so much!" Naruto smooched her on the neck and peppered kissed all over it as well as her breasts.

He went back up to peck her lips and assured her, "It's alright, baby. I'll be careful. This is going to be fun." And with that, he shoved in the rest of his manhood so that he filled Haruna completely and his head was pressing against her womb. He looked into the princess's eyes, smiling. Haruna starred back and reciprocated the smile.

"Go for it, Naruto, my hero, my love. Take your princess." Naruto nodded and locked lips once more before he pulled out and slammed his prick back into her, earning a scream of ecstasy from the goddess. Noting her sensitive points, he started to thrust repeatedly at a steady pace. Haruna squeezed her eyes shut and made out with Naruto as she cried out in pleasure against Naruto's lips and he smirked against hers. They parted for air and the second they did, a blissful smile formed on Lady Haruna's face. Naruto picked up speed and started ramming the brunette's pussy with almost bruising force. Her eyes rolled to the back of her skull as her beloved Naruto's manhood pounded against her fertile womb. Her slick walls were tightly hugging the intruding appendage; bathing it in their juices of arousal as they pulsed around it. Haruna was in paradise. She felt this knot in her stomach as her pussy spasmed from all of the pleasure that she was feeling. Her grip tightened on Naruto's cock as she rinsed the organ in her orgasmic fluid that flowed over the cock and dribbled down her legs.

"Hmph, cumming already? Your pussy seems to like my cock a whole lot! There's more where that came from!" Naruto said as he kept up the assault on her pussy. Haruna wrapped her arms around Naruto in an effort to draw her lover as closely into her as possible while she relished the ecstasy of being pulverized by her Naruto's throbbing manhood fit for a God. Haruna just laid there, taking it in the pussy while holding onto the one giving it to her for dear life. She wished that this could last forever. Fantasies of getting to do this with Naruto all the time raced through her head. The thought of him coming home to her every single day and carrying her to their bedroom and defiling her every night before bed was too much for her cunt to bear. It drove her over the edge, made her walls drip with lust. More fantasies and images flashed through her mind as she basked in the bliss of the excessive member being pumped between her legs. Dreams about Naruto marrying her and becoming her king played on in her imagination. Along with him impregnating her repeatedly with his seed overflowing her cunt and Haruna bearing Naruto many heirs. Naruto grabbed hold of Haruna's breast, taking her nipple into his mouth and began to suckle on it as he humped against her. The princess gasped in surprise at this, Naruto's handling of her tits, snapping her awake. Naruto attacked each nipple with ferocious hunger while his penis moved in and out of her vagina at a speedy rhythm, causing her ass to bounce against the bed. Haruna exhaled a long, shaky sigh as she gave his shoulders a squeeze. Naruto plucked his salivated mouth from her breast and brought his head to Haruna's face. Naruto leaned into her with his tongue poking out of his mouth and dangling it in front of hers. Haruna took the hint and brushed her tongue up against his, their tongues tangled together and moved against one another in a sensual dance, as if they too were making love. The young shinobi licked Haruna's lips, tasting her lipstick as he continued ramming his penis into her pussy, hitting against her g-spot each and every time. He lapped his tongue up and down her lips that smacked hungrily against his. Naruto occasionally dipped his tongue into her mouth, wriggling it around in there in an effort to make her feel even better as well as to thoroughly explore this woman. Haruna removed her hands from the blonde and tightly gripped the sheets with them with tearing force. Her toes curled and she broke away from Naruto's lapping tongue to throw her head backwards onto the pillow as another orgasm shook her. Her walls clamped down around Naruto's shaft as she squirted her womanly fluids over him while crying out in pleasure. Naruto fucked his penis in and out of her as her slimy, hot fluids lubricated her cunt all the more and washed over his cock. He was plowing into her at full pace as her vaginal muscles sucked in his cock and drew him in. Haruna pushed Naruto in even deeper by throwing her legs around him with crushing force. She bucked her hips up and rolled them in an effort to hump against him. Naruto's cock was going crazy with the squeezing, tight pussy and her cum that made it all the more easy to slip in and out at an incredible speed, he was close. His tip throbbed rapidly and he felt the pressure build in it until just when he was balls-deep inside of her, it became too much, and his cock exploded in a volcanic orgasm of seed that shot directly into Haruna's womb, filling it to the brim. Naruto's arms that were holding him up trembled and his breath hitched as he howled out his orgasm. Haruna hugged him close, just as she had been the entire time they were having sex, pressing him against her with both arms and legs. She turned her head up to the ceiling and let out a climactic cry of ecstasy along with him. She continued to let out satisfied moans and whines as Naruto continued to fill her pussy up with his dick milk.

"That's it, Naruto. Give me that baby. Fill my womb with your delicious seed. She urged him while stroking the back of his head. Naruto kept humping Haruna with as he kept erupting into her, the semen overflowing her cunt and leaking out.

"OHHH Naruto! Marry meeee! Be my king!" She wailed as she clawed up his back and his cum dribbled all over her thighs at this point. Haruna's legs almost broke Naruto's hips and her walls practically strangled his cock as she released another wave of hot female juices that washed his penis. Haruna screamed out her orgasm only for Naruto to silence her with his mouth. Her juices flowed over Naruto's still thrusting cock and out onto the sheets. Her legs trembled and her toes curled as she approached the end of her climax. Naruto pumped his penis into her for another full minute before finally slipping his cock out of the now slushy hole that was filled with his baby batter, it looked just like a creampuff. Naruto peeled his sweaty body off of her and collapsed down next to his princess who, in return, snuggled up next to him.

"That was incredible, Naruto. I have never felt so good in my entire life." She panted.

"Yeah, you really sucked my balls dry. Heheh...say, what was that you said back there? When you were cumming? Something about marrying me?" Naruto questioned the satisfied woman, staring into her eyes.

Haruna blushed and answered, "Yes, Naruto. You heard right. I've been fantasizing about what life would be like if you were my husband. It would be a dream."

Naruto's heart fluttered upon hearing this. He scratched the back of his head, and blushing, he replied, "Oh...I see."

"I've made things awkward between us, haven't I?" She asked with her voice heavy with worry and regret.

"No, no not at all. I'm just surprised, that's all." He assured her, "it's just...I've never had anyone feel that way about me. To like me that much, to be willing to spend the rest of their life with me."

"Well I do. And I mean it. I stick by every word I said. I love you, Naruto."

"And wasn't there something else you said? About a baby?"

"Yes...Naruto." She admitted while blushing madly. She was drawn out of her trance by a soft hand that gently turned her head to bring her lips to another pair that enveloped hers in a kiss. The princess melted into the kiss, as a warmth radiated through her chest. Naruto broke away and gazing into her eyes, said, "Well you got one growing in you now. And I will keep in touch with you to see how you guys are doing." Naruto promised, lacing his fingers together with hers and giving her hand a squeeze.

"Oh Naruto, I love you so much. This is why I want to marry you so badly. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. The best any man has ever been to me."

"I love you too. And I'm glad I was able to please my princess, and my queen." He said, taking her hand and placing a strong kiss on the back of it.

"Yes, Naruto. Ever since I met you you have succeeded at protecting me, saving my life, and just recently, satisfying my deepest desires. Do promise me one more thing, Naruto."

"Sure, you name it."

"Take care of yourself when you're out on missions. I don't know what I would do if something happened to my beloved knight in shining armor."

"I will, Haruna. I promise I'll be alright."

"Thank you." She smiled, kissing him and embracing him with her head rested on his chest. Naruto rested his head atop hers and returned the embrace as they fell asleep in each other's arms.


End file.
